


and I wanna stay with you

by blueasever



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, M/M, Oisuga Week, oikawa is whiny and clingy, suga thinks its endearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueasever/pseuds/blueasever
Summary: Tooru finally does something he should’ve done a long time ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *late entry* oisuga week 2017, day 3: domestic/(fake dating)

Tooru slowly wakes up to the rain’s soft pitter-patter on his window. He feels around the bed, still too lazy to fully open his eyes yet, seeking Koushi’s warmth and feels disappointed when he realizes the other boy's no longer there. The brunet stays half-awake and huddled under the comfort of his UFO-patterned blanket for a few minutes until he hears the familiar sound of Koushi humming while frying up pancakes.

 

The thought of having his boyfriend’s homecooked meal is enough to finally persuade Tooru into braving the morning’s cold chill. Not bothering to put a shirt on, he gets up and heads to his kitchen.

 

Koushi is wearing one of Tooru’s old worn out and threadbare shirts, the sight is nothing new, it’s expected even, given that him sleeping over was a spur of the moment thing, but that doesn’t mean Tooru stops Feeling Things every time it happens. There’s something about how Tooru’s clothes are a little oversized on his shorter frame, topped off with Koushi’s rumpled silver locks and a sleepy smile that causes warmth and affection to spread all over Tooru’s chest.

 

With the clouds blocking the early rays of sunshine and Koushi’s silver hair under the dim lighting, the apartment’s tiny kitchen looks like a classic black and white portrait. The sound of Tooru’s footsteps getting closer makes Koushi momentarily pause in his cooking and stops his humming. “Morning sleepyhead.” Koushi turns his head and smiles over his shoulders.

 

And maybe it’s because Tooru’s in way too deep or maybe it’s because he’s still half-dreaming but he swears the kitchen lights up with color again and the world seems a little less gloomy, a lot more warmer. The collar of Koushi’s borrowed shirt is loose, threatening to slip down his left shoulder, revealing two tiny parallel beauty marks that reminded Tooru of vampire bites. He kisses the beauty marks, mumbles a morning greeting onto Koushi’s bare skin while wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, content to finally be enveloped in the warmth he’s been searching for.

 

“I was gonna surprise you with breakfast in bed, you know.” Koushi mumbles, more than a little flustered from a slightly sleepy and very shirtless Tooru’s early morning affections. He tries his best to maneuver his way around the kitchen with the brunet refusing to let him go. “ _Tooru_ , I’m trying to cook.” He finally scolds Tooru when it gets too difficult, pinching one of the arms snaked around him.

 

Somehow the pinching only makes the brunet tighten his hold. “ _But I like you._ ” Tooru reasons in a whiny voice that should not, in any way, sound endearing coming from a six-foot tall fully grown man. _It’s too early for this,_ Koushi thinks as he sighs in defeat and prepares to start flipping one of the pancakes.

 

Koushi cooks. Tooru still clings to him, occasionally leaving a path of kisses from his neck to his shoulder when he gets bored. Koushi does his best not to burn or drop any of the pancakes. Somehow this feels new and familiar at the same time. It makes Tooru think of the time he and Koushi danced on the kitchen tiles after drinking too many glasses of wine, thinks of all the time he woke up with Koushi sleeping in his arms, thinks about how he wants to keep doing _this_.

 

“Koushiii.” The brunet whines after a few minutes of comfortable silence, resting his chin on Koushi’s shoulder. Koushi only hums a reply, too focused on flipping the last pancake. “I was thinking and…uh, I think you should move in?” Tooru quickly says to Koushi.

 

The shorter boy only manages to say a confused “Huh?”, his brain not quite catching up. When it finally hits him, he almost drops the plate of pancakes. He quickly turns to look at his boyfriend, freeing himself from the other boy’s hold, wanting to make sure that he heard that right and it’s not just his sleepy mind playing tricks on him.

 

“I mean you kinda live here anyways and I’m running out of shirts to wear so I thought that maybe it’d be best if you just moved in…” Tooru says shyly. “But you don’t have to do it now, just whenever you’re ready Koushi.” He trails off with a hopeful expression on his face.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Koushi says, voice filled with relief, suddenly tackling his silly boyfriend down with a hug. Tooru’s protesting whine is cut off when he gets showered with affectionate kisses, pancakes long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> decided to skip day 2 for now
> 
> I was listening to and inspired by james arthur's song called say you wont let go while writing this and the title comes from the lyrics ♡( ◡‿◡ )
> 
> this will be edited and checked later when I finish submitting all my oisuga week entries so feel free to point out errors/typos


End file.
